<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the wave crashes down by radialarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062204">as the wave crashes down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch'>radialarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri had one hand up, peaceable, like Felix was the wild creature and she knew a single thing about taming them. "You know you don't have to go through this by yourself."</p><p>"I'm not going down to the village and lying with the first omega that'll have me," she snarled. "I'm not Sylvain, Goddess' <em>sake</em>."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rule 63 Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the wave crashes down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts">undomesticatedmarshmallow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>undomesticatedmarshmallow, i saw that you liked complicated relationships and f/f omegaverse, and this is what happened! i hope this fills some of that itch ♥</p><p>content notes: both felix and dimitri are academy age here. this is a version of omegaverse where female alphas have both a penis and vagina, and there are some tricky consent issues due to felix being in rut and felix and dimitri's history.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat prickled on the back of Felix's neck. The training dummy finally gave up under her assault, spilling its straw innards onto the sand. The dust in the air made her nostrils flare, the itch digging further beneath her skin. Her back ached. Her bones ached. Her <em>teeth</em> ached.</p><p>Her cock was hard in her trousers. Her cunt throbbed.</p><p>She shook her head irritably and went to set up another target. Halfway across the grounds the doors groaned open, sending ripples of air currents through the room. The faint smoke of roasting meat; the smell of wet fur, as the monastery strays scampered away from the rain; fellow students who were passing by unbothered, the scent rising off them warm and rich like bread.</p><p>Mostly, though, there was the hot metal stench of Dimitri.</p><p>"What do you want," she snapped, turning her head. Her sword was still in her hand, her lips drawn back to flash teeth. It was giving into her instincts--she hated that--but she liked the idea of Dimitri here even less.</p><p>"You're disturbing Ashe," Dimitri said, instead of backing off. "Some of the other omegas, too. Your scent, you know. They can't help getting nervous."</p><p>And so Dimitri, like the conscientious leader she played at these days, had come to poke her nose where it was thoroughly unwanted. </p><p>"It'll pass," Felix said through her teeth. "It's not <em>their</em> rut." She'd already sweated through her collar, and now her shirt was beginning to stick damply to her neck, along her back. Her trousers were--</p><p>She snorted, trying to clear Dimitri's stink from her head. The normal herbs didn't work for her; her ruts came irregular and ferocious, and she rode them out by training until she was too exhausted to move. Dimitri had never had that problem, the heat of her ruts dampened to nothing. The only way you could tell was during raids, when her voice took on a rough edge, and her lance bit harder when someone threatened an omega. Never mind that all the omegas Dimitri knew could blast untrained bandits into oblivion at twenty paces--there was no reasoning with a beast. Rut didn't make Dimitri worse; it only revealed her.</p><p>Dimitri had one hand up, peaceable, like Felix was the wild creature and she knew a single thing about taming them. "You know you don't have to go through this by yourself."</p><p>"I'm not going down to the village and lying with the first omega that'll have me," she snarled. "I'm not Sylvain, Goddess' <em>sake</em>." She'd stepped forward without thought, the point of her sword rising, and in that distance Dimitri's scent rose higher, sharper, thick enough to choke on.</p><p>"Apologies," Dimitri said immediately. A hint of red on her face, though the shame was probably at the wrong thing. "I didn't mean to suggest--"</p><p>"Yes, you did." A burning low in her gut, making her hand tremble on the hilt of her sword. She hadn't dropped her weapon in combat in years, but rut made her stupid, made her think that she could win with her fists, made her crave the kiss of bone over the skin of her knuckles. Her mouth watered at the thought of something soft between her teeth; she bit down, viciously, on her tongue instead, until she tasted iron. Warm, wet. Not at all what she wanted.</p><p>"You can help, or you can leave," she said, and bared a bloody smile. "You're wasting my time."</p><p>She half-turned, angled so Dimitri stayed in her line of sight. Two steps, with the sand shifting beneath her feet, and then a jolt that shot through her cunt and traced up her spine. She hissed out a breath and tried not to whimper. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her jaw, burning as it went.</p><p>Dimitri hadn't moved at all. "Help," she repeated. The word sounded nicer than when Felix had spat it out between her teeth. "You would accept that?"</p><p>"Don't be an idiot." The slick-damp fabric of her trousers were sticking to Felix's inner thighs, brushing against the head of her cock when she moved, when she <em>breathed</em>. She balled up her off-hand so she wouldn't try to touch. "You're not going to lay yourself down and let me fuck you."</p><p>Dimitri looked at her with her new smile, the one that didn't touch her eyes. Her lashes were gold in this light, and fine, and trembling. "Would it help?" she said, and with one hand unpinned her cloak from her shoulder, sent the blue fabric fluttering to the ground.</p><p>She caught the punch that Felix threw at her, low and explosive. Still, she went sprawling with a grunt of surprise, a spray of sand where she landed with Felix on top of her. Felix coughed through it, twisted her fingers into the front of Dimitri's shirt, practice sword dropped somewhere behind her where it no longer mattered. "Why are you <em>here</em>," she demanded, ragged and hoarse with the wanting, and Dimitri, breathing fast, said nothing.</p><p>Dimitri was warm beneath her hands, and so was her breath when it hit Felix's cheek. Her throat worked when Felix shifted one hand up to tug at the silver braid at her collar, vicious until it came free. Felix wanted to lick there, just beneath her jaw where the pulse beat, wanted to bite down until Dimitri made a sound. She nearly did before she came to her senses, shifted her weight off her trembling thighs.</p><p>When she dropped her weight low onto Dimitri's belly, Dimitri <em>moaned</em>.</p><p>A laugh tore out of her. "Did you <em>want</em> this?" she said, incredulous. "You're hard." Dimitri's mouth, open, red, the helpless way she tried to grind against Felix's ass. "Heir to the crown, and all you wanted was to be taken like a beast."</p><p>Dimitri didn't flinch, didn't even blush. Her eyes were clear when she drew a shuddering breath and said, "Fuck me."</p><p>It should have been a surrender: Dimitri beneath her, her desire laid bare. But Felix watched the curl of Dimitri's mouth around the crisp expletive, lazy, the slow blink of her eyes. Even like this, so close to ruin, Dimitri sounded like she ruled.</p><p>"Fine," said Felix, with her thinnest smile. Not the way Dimitri wanted; but she would.</p><p>Dimitri wasn't in rut; when Felix peeled her trousers down her tense thighs, there was only the faintest gleam between them. But all Felix could smell was her arousal, and when she pressed her fingers into Dimitri they came away sticky, wet.</p><p>Felix looked dispassionately down at Dimitri's cock, flushed and swelling. "Have you ever used this?" she asked, running a finger down its length. "Do you even know how? You've never had a real rut."</p><p>"Does it matter?" Dimitri said, voice breaking when Felix ringed her fingers at its root. "That's-- that's not what you want."</p><p>"You know nothing," said Felix, low. "Don't talk, you're just an animal. I'm going to take what I need from you--" she shifted her hips, shoved her own trousers down "--and you're going to let me." Her cock, jerking at the brush of air; her thighs, shiny with slick. She dragged a finger through the mess, pressed it between Dimitri's teeth. "Aren't you?"</p><p>Dimitri didn't answer. Couldn't, with the way she swallowed around Felix's finger, her tongue licking it clean, warm and thorough. "Good girl," said Felix, and slid herself onto Dimitri's cock.</p><p>The hot, thick length of it, filling her up. She clenched reflexively around it, and Dimitri whimpered around her hand. She'd tried using toys, during some of her earlier ruts, but that had only left her disappointed, empty, a pale imitation of life. Now, when she pushed her finger further down Dimitri's throat until she started to gag, Felix could feel the cock twitch inside her even as Dimitri's eyes watered.</p><p>She took her hand back, wet with saliva, to wrap it around her own dick. A slow roll of her hips, as she found a good angle. She ran her thumb over her cockhead, leisurely, considering Dimitri's breasts. Felix was not particularly well-endowed--which she preferred--but Dimitri's looked good, shifting beneath her shirt. She suddenly wanted to see them, the swell, sink her teeth into the pliant flesh. "Open your shirt," she suggested. "And--ah--touch yourself."</p><p>Dimitri arched an eyebrow, even as her hands went to undo the buttons. "Is that what you need?"</p><p>Felix sank lower, stretching around Dimitri in one luxurious slide. "I'm going to come on your knot," she said, let out an exhale that was nearly a laugh when Dimitri bucked up at that. "Whatever that takes."</p><p>Dimitri gave up on the last two buttons, which tore and went flying. She was looking straight at Felix when she palmed her breast and pinched experimentally at a nipple. It was a dusky brown, and obviously hard, and Dimitri was flushed all down her chest.</p><p>"Have you done that before?" Felix asked, speeding up, chasing the building pleasure. "Touched yourself like this?"</p><p>Dimitri, with her fingers splayed across her tits, swallowing hard. She looked at Felix, teeth sunk into her lip; a lock of her hair was sliding into her eyes. "I," she said, half a plea. "Felix."</p><p>Felix was close, the orgasm uncurling slowly at her spine. She could be generous, just this once. "No," she told Dimitri, "you haven't," bending forward to reach Dimitri's other breast. Felix felt the shudder as she licked across the nipple, and again when she bit. The pressure in her cunt, slick fingers on her cock, Dimitri's chest heaving beneath her mouth. It was the rut making her feel drunk on this, filled with Dimitri. Once, she had wanted this, all of it. Now--</p><p>"I haven't," Dimitri echoed, sweet as honey. There was dampness in her eyelashes, making them dark. "Not until now, until you needed it."</p><p>Was it a lie? It didn't matter. Felix crawled up to Dimitri's face, kissed the wet corner of one dazed eye. "That's right," she said. "So give it to me, let me take it." Another roll of her hips, tightening around Dimitri's cock. She could feel the knot beginning to swell. "Was this what you wanted?" She was nearly crooning, from some tender place deep inside her chest. "Tell me, princess. No one sees it; no one else knows what you need."</p><p>"Yes," Dimitri said, a cracked-open sound, "I did, Felix, I need--"</p><p>There it was, carving Felix open, undone; Dimitri trembled, and Felix kissed her throat, kissed her rounded mouth, came with Dimitri locked inside her, drowning in her.</p><p>It took time for them to untangle, though it was not Dimitri who was in rut. It was enough for Dimitri to gather back the pieces of her mask and say, "Was that enough?"</p><p>Already Felix's cock was beginning to stir; the slick from her cunt had never stopped. "You've never had a proper rut," she said, pitying, and drew her leg across Dimitri's hips. "There's still hours to go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>